Waste disposal devices are common in hospitals, doctors' offices, kitchens and other household locations and other locations where waste is generated and must be disposed of in a sanitary manner. Waste disposal devices are also often used to dispose of household waste, baby diapers, adult disposables, cat litter and other pet waste.
Some waste disposal devices include a dispenser that dispenses tubing, and therefore include an internal ring-shaped flange on which a tubular core or cartridge rests and houses a continuous length of flexible, substantially non-resilient plastic tubing. A knot is tied at one end and the continuous tubing is pulled down to the bottom of the pail to form a bag for inserting one diaper after another until the bag is full. When full, you cut the top of the bag with a built in blade and then tie a knot in the open area for subsequent removal. This procedure is once again repeated-tie the knot-fill the bag-remove the bag, etc. When the canister is depleted of bag lengths, one replaces the canister. Canisters are costly and require changing regularly.
Another disposal device utilizes a single use bag sealed at one end and is welded to a foldable plastic header at the open end. The header when opened flat rests securely in the pail to accept diapers as they fill up. Once full, the plastic header folds to seal the upper open area and at the same time forms a handle for convenient removal. These polypropylene living hinge headers are wasteful, costly to produce and require welding or bonding them to a one-time use bag.
Numerous waste disposal devices exist including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,612,099, 6,804,930, 6,851,251, 7,086,569, 7,114,314, 7,146,785, 7,316,100, 7,434,377, 7,503,152, 7,503,159, 7,617,659, 7,708,188, 7,712,285, 7,963,414, 8,127,519, 8,215,089, 8,235,237, 8,266,871, 8,973,774 and all of which are incorporated by reference herein. Additionally, innovative waste disposal devices are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/172,715 filed Jul. 14, 2008, now abandoned, Ser. No. 13/172,976 filed Jun. 30, 2011, now abandoned, and Ser. No. 13/270,697 filed Oct. 11, 2011, now abandoned, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Some of these waste disposal devices include a base defining a waste-receiving compartment and a lid pivotally connected to the base. When the lid is opened, a bag becomes visible and waste is inserted into an opening of the bag. The bag often passes through a membrane that requires force to insert the waste, and also serves to close the bag above the waste providing a barrier to waste and odor outflow. In some waste disposal devices, the bag is actually part of an accordion-folded length of flexible tubing that is housed in a cartridge.
Further, some of these waste disposal devices include a step or foot pedal assembly to complement or replace the manual opening and closing of the lid. The foot pedal assembly includes a depressible foot pedal and a spring, and is arranged to cause both opening of the lid when the foot pedal is depressed and closure of the lid when the pressing force is removed. The spring is moved against its bias upon depression of the foot pedal and returns to its original state when the pressing force is removed to thereby cause closure of the lid and rotation of the twisting mechanism.
In addition, in some conventional pails, release of the foot pedal or a similar step pedal does not cause twisting of a bag housed in the pail. Rather, when the user steps on the pedal, the lid remains open and no twisting of the bag occurs. The user must close the lid with their hand(s) in order to cause a twist in the bag.